


abrazos

by keithundead



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Demigods, Half-Vampires, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithundead/pseuds/keithundead
Summary: ethan sticks up for rory. that's what friends are for.
Relationships: Rory Keaner/Ethan Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	abrazos

Ethan draws his sword.

The gold blade shimmers in the light peeking in from the gaps above him. He forces himself not to get lost in the slight sparkle, but it's magic is designed to entrance those who stare at it for too long. He wishes he left it in his cabin.

He hears the signal from his team, then hikes up his way-too-large armor around his body. _Great,_ he thinks, _another noise to worry about_. The thought passes him, though, because he's running now. He swipes through loose branches in the forest, keeping an eye out below for any traps he might be running straight into.

Ethan crouches, low and (almost) silent into a pile of shrubs his team crafted not too long ago. It's technically cheating, building a base this close to the other team's flag, but Ethan got assigned "the danger zone" for a reason. _Sucks being a seer_ , he thinks again, _wish I had any fuckin' muscle._

A grunt from beyond the bush causes him to tense up, hold his sword close. He backs against the nearest tree, taking a deep breath as the front of his helmet drops into his line of sight. _Fuck_ , if he gets ambushed, the whole team's screwed. He can't let that happen; one more fuck up and he'll be sleeping next to that Hypnos kid who snores like nobody's business. He's getting his bed back, goddamnit.

There's fighting behind him, and a few boasts of confidence leave him to believe that it's someone from the Nike lodge. Those assholes can't get pried away from a fight, even if it is "just for fun" he wishes they had supervisors for this kind of shit, jeez.

Before Ethan can question whether or not he's actually a pussy for not helping his team mate, he leaps to his feet.

Oh no. No, no this isn't good.

One of the more buff sons of Nike are notching and loosing as many arrows as they can at Rory. Rory, of course, could use any amount of super strength, speed, or teeth on him, but Rory was always a good sport. No underworld-ly abilities were allowed during capture the flag anyway, there whole group would've been disqualified if he so much as hisses at anyone.

Ethan doesn't waste any time, he surges at the Nike Kid in all his clunky armored glory. with one swipe of his blade, he trips up Nike Kid and he goes down. Ethan smirks, honey gold metal at the tip of Nike Kid's throat.

"What's your problem, huh? Can't pick on someone your own size?" he knew Rory would be embarrassed by the remark, but he doesn't care, he's looking out for a friend.

"Not until you can _dress_ your own size, Morgan." Nike Kid spits at him, right on his bronze plated pec.

Ethan doesn't care, he's mad, if anything. Mad that Nike Kid just roasted him for being a short stack. Mad that Nike Kid didn't stop wailing on Rory even after capturing him- which is definitely against the rules. Just- ugh. This guy's a prick.

"Whatever," Ethan grumbles, kicking Nike Kid over to pick him up by the straps of his chest plate, "you're taking us to the flag."

* * *

Rory shares a cherry Coke with him.

They're sat by the geysers together, using the bubbling steam in the ground to warm their food. Rory didn't need any of it, being only half demigod, but he couldn't keep his hands away from sugar. It's a vice but it makes him feel less like a weird-demon-vampire-thing and more like, well, a teenager.

Ethan snorts, "and- and then, you fucking ate it!" he cackles, reminiscing on Rory being attacked by a (most likely) rabies ridden raccoon, and sucking the blood right from it.

"Well, he shouldn't have scuffed the fangs!" Rory laughs back, pushing Ethan in the shoulder.

Ethan’s smile makes Rory’s heart melt. He’s smitten, to say the least, and spending quality time with Ethan before, during, and after the games doesn’t help him shake the feeling. They’ve been friends since arriving at Camp Igneous together, and Rory’s had a burning crush on him from the beginning. The distance between them is nothing short of romantic; they’re leaning on each other’s shoulders and Rory has his head resting in the crook of Ethan’s shoulder now. 

Rory looks up at him, smiling his toothy grin while Ethan blushes. Everyone thinks they’re together because of moments like these. Rory wishes they were, so badly, but he can’t help but think Ethan only sees him as his kid brother. He sighs.

“You good?” he asks, nudging Rory’s shoulder.

“Hm? Oh, no, I’m uh, I’m chill.” he’s not all chill. Ethan scooted closer, making their personal space bubbles shorten. He has a moment, taking in the scent of him (trying not to sniff for his blood), resting his head further along Ethan’s neck. They fit perfectly. He loves whenever they do this, when it’s just them and they can finally relax after a day of camp activities. The dead, wilting debris around the geysers could never amount to the flourishing garden that grows in his chest whenever Ethan’s around. It’s the greatest feeling in the world.

One day, he thinks, when they aren’t busy, when they’re adults out in the real world with even more monsters, he’d like to have moments like these with Ethan in their own shared space. They’d sing the same camp songs that were stuck in their heads from when they were kids, cook together, go on quests together. Rory feels as though that’s all he’s ever dreamed of. He brushes off his feelings for now, because he’s absolutely terrified of Ethan not feeling the same way. He’s even _more_ terrified of out living Ethan, due to his mortal body.

“You never told me what it’s like over here, Rorster.” Ethan breaks him from his train of thought.

“Really? I come here all the time,” his hand twitches as his arm falls over their legs, “surprised I haven’t told anyone.”

He knows the reason he hasn’t told anyone: this is his space. If the day isn’t going exactly how he wants it, he comes here. If he gets scorched by whatever nearby pyre, a lava stream, or another one of Benny’s spells going haywire, he comes here. Rory especially wanted to keep it between him and Ethan, to give _them_ a place of their own.

The sun begins to set, and Rory is started by Ethan’s sudden movement.

“We’d better get going,” he says, almost reluctantly.

Rory deflates, but smiles his dorky grin anyway. “ _You_ can leave. If you can take this Coke from my undead hands.”

Ethan smiles that daring, crafty smile at him and Rory nearly melts into an unholy puddle. 

“You are _on,_ Keaner!”

Before Ethan could even swipe his blade at him, Rory takes to the sky. He’s teasing him, taking quick sips of Coke and spitting them out, only to catch them in his mouth again. They’re both laughing like complete morons, giggling like school children trying to see who’s the tallest. Rory’s fangs jut from his mouth, hissing as he laughs. When he flies in circles around Ethan, his sky-high life is short lived when he’s pulled down by his ankles. They fumble for a bit, and Ethan’s on top of him now. They’re in hysterics, laughing till they’re both smiling from ear to ear, their cheeks red from the fast motion.

“Okay, okay, you can have the coke.” Rory surrenders.

With a proud smile, Ethan takes it from Rory’s hand and raises it proudly. Before he drinks the rest of it, Rory snickers.

“What?” Ethan questions, very much suspicious as to what Rory could’ve done to the drink in such a short amount of time. _Damn vampire speed._

“Nothing,” says Rory in a sing-song voice, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. “Enjoy your soda, E.”

Ethan, gleefully, tilts the can over his mouth to take a swig, but nothing comes out. He tilts his head back further, shaking the can up and down with his tongue sticking out. Still nothing. What the fuck.

“Did- did you _drink_ this? How?” Ethan is shocked, more than anything. How do vampires even _do_ that?

Rory’s laughing now, hand over his eyes where the soft sunlight hit the curves of his face in a way that made Ethan blush. Rory laughed at his pouty face, sitting on his elbows to get out of Ethan being on top of him. He ruffled the other boy’s hair, wiping a tear from his eye after coming down from his laughing high. This wasn’t anything more than a game to Rory, and that realization made Ethan even more bitter.

“You’re… unbelievable.” Ethan shoves him, letting loose a giggle that he didn’t mean for Rory to hear.

“Aw, I’m sorry, buddy.” Rory opens his arms to him, “Bring it in!”

He pulls him into a forced hug, and it gives Ethan the opportunity to really take in his scent. He smells like sugar, or grass, or blood, Ethan can’t tell. He smells good, though; it’s a scent he’ll remember forever. When they pull apart, he misses the feeling of their chests together. He misses his Coke more than he misses their closeness, but it’s still a yearning moment for him.

A loud bell signals that curfew draws near for the two boys. Neither of them have noticed how dark it’s gotten.

“Oh, shit,” Ethan is the first one to acknowledge it, “we, um, we have to go.”

Rory visibly deflates, he doesn’t want to get his cabin ready for curfew. He doesn’t want to leave this moment with his friend, they were just starting to have fun together.

“Hey.” Ethan rests a hand on Rory’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” 

“Race you to the cabins.”

And with that, Rory’s never run faster in his life.


End file.
